<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charles' is Simped Too Much by CursedIlliterate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202825">Charles' is Simped Too Much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate'>CursedIlliterate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charles and Toppat Charles is best ship too lol, Dave x Rubert is real let me ship them urgh, Emotionless Burt, Fourth wall break cause that is the only humor i have., Is it toppat king or toppat 4 life dunno., M/M, Possesive Henry, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Toppat Charles, Toppat Henry, Toppat king but henry is with charles because i can., comedy?, i dunno what else to tag lol, jealous Sven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(First story here in Ao3 so lol)<br/>(Summary...my weakness urgh)</p><p> </p><p>A Plan went wrong.</p><p>A traitor that didn't really betray.</p><p>A Tophat that he don't want to wear.</p><p>And chaotic energy everywhere.</p><p>What else could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin/Burt Curtis, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa/Rupert Price, Henry Stickmin &amp; Sven Svensson, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Greatest Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This my first time in ao3,so im confused in how all of this writing thing works.</p><p>Also my first time writing in this fandom and ship,i already write before but that is in wattpad(cringe?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He can feel the wind brush against his skin,his headphones keeping him from hearing the buzzing of alarms below him,and even if he did,he don't give a single damn about it.</p><p>He was standing on his helicopter,on its head as he let the wind flow through him.</p><p>The inside was filled with explosives,which was remotely controlled,in which was inside his pockets.</p><p>Oh and the controls are swaying lightly,from the weight or from having no one to control it,and it not being on auto pilot(wait they those features?jealous),where is the pilot?.</p><p>Said pilot was the one standing,sighing every so often,his headphones connected to his phone as he listened to the most fucking cliche song ever.</p><p>TITANIC,ERR MY HEART WILL GO ON.</p><p>He didn't care,this was his plan,sure it was risky and has a 90% percent of him dying,but he don't give two damns,he hates the toppats,and if he dies for them to be gone,eradicated,blown to pieces after being surprised by the greatest plan ever then so be it.</p><p>He wasn't ordered to do so,obviously,so he sneaked them,learning a few things he picked up from being partnered with Henry,but hell those amount of dangerous explosives was so easy to be spotted.But he isn't going to complain.</p><p>He can see the Toppat's base near so he prepared himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He groaned,he can hear the buzzing of his phone that disturbed his peaceful slumber,now the monster version of him removed themselves from the sheets,and on the bed with another groan.</p><p>He took his phone and accepted the call,and the booming voice of Galeforce was heard.</p><p>"Henry,have you seen Charles?" He asked,in a rather loud voice.</p><p>"N-no sir,i didn't" Henry replied.</p><p>Of course he did,he found how suspicious Charles was acting the last few days,always sneaking in and out of his helicopter</p><p>"Really?,its just he was not here earlier so i thought he was with you" Galeforce said,and some undistinguishable sounds were filling the background.</p><p>"Nu-uh" Henry shook his head carrying his phone to the kitchen while he prepare himself a cup of coffee...you know what?,Fuck it.</p><p>He drank the whole pot,without stopping to breath,putting it on the sink with a 'fwah' after he finished,sliding his arm to his lips to clean the dripping coffee out of his mouth.</p><p>"Ah...i see call me if you found him" Galeforce said,before ending the call.</p><p>'I won't' he thought to himself,already knowing where said pilot was headed,he was headed here.</p><p>In the Toppat's base.</p><p>He saw Charles putting explosives after explosives on his helicopter,and with that determined look in his face(which Henry didn't examined too deeply whatsoever).</p><p>He was gonna destroy the Toppat's base,and being the Leader of said organization?,base?,group?cult?,he didn't know,all he knows is that he is the leader.</p><p>He wasn't in the government to steal information,no that was too risky,he was just there,to spend time with Charles...and everyone in the Toppats know that,even if he didn't say so.</p><p>After all,who the hell will stay in the government if not for stealing precious data as a spy,especially someone who isn't really a member in the army,and addicted to power but decides to lay low?.</p><p>No one.</p><p>Absolutely no one.</p><p>So yeah right now,he was preparing himself,Hat on clothes on,and jewelries hanging on.</p><p>Lets,introduce ourselves to a friend shall we?</p><p>Our True Selves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Plan Went Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol,im early at updating but dont get used to it,cause trust me i will have like a year hiatus on this(just kidding like a month or so),so yeah,im still bad at titles lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remember when Henry said he would meet up with his old friend,his real self?</p><p>He can't.</p><p>Yes,you heard me right,he can't.</p><p>His fingers were always fidgeting,hands visibly shaking as he tried to put on his hat.</p><p>Smiling like an idiot on the mirror,he left.</p><p>He knows that Charles is coming...more like crashing soon.And it is not the repairs he was scared of,it was the pilot himself.</p><p>Yes their leader,the mischievous leader that easily took the higher up rankings to the top,the leader that was good at planning heists,ending with them stealing a large amount of riches with only a few crew to help mind you,the leader that was famous for his incredible amount of luck,and the same leader that the world seems to have a favor for,always making him have things he needed,no matter how weird it was used for.</p><p>Was scared.</p><p>Scared to a guy with his memorable red headphones,the guy who's only plan is to crash his helicopter(which works sometimes by the way),the guy who in combat,only carries a pistol with him.</p><p>Henry Stickmin,Leader of the Toppats gang.<br/>
Was scared of meeting Charles Calvin,the pilot.</p><p>What has the world become.</p><p>Hmmm seems that the bios was biased by the narrator,oh well.</p><p>If Henry was the Toppats Leader does that mean he was betraying the government?</p><p>No,at least not by backstabbing them that is.</p><p>He never took any personal information on the government,cause it was pretty risky,even for him.</p><p>Though he lied to his crew,saying that he needed to be in the army to gain their trust,and in case things slipped up,he can have the excuse of not doing anything bad on the government(except doing everything he can to minimize the damages done to the toppats,but they doesn't need to know that).</p><p>Though they can see through his lie.</p><p>Of fucking course they did,i mean why were you doing such risky plan that benefits nothing,and if it has one it has a 38.4% chance to work(they did the math,applause then for that).</p><p>They know,he just wanted to spend time with his 'friend' Charles,though they never voiced it out,afraid of the consequences,cause after all,Henry is quite(more like quiet since his selectively mute am i right?),a harsh leader.</p><p>Whenever his away,his Right Hand Lady was in charge,Ellie Rose.</p><p>He admired the way she followed him after his escape on the wall to the Toppat's base,unnoticed that is.</p><p>Reginal and Right Hand Man was okay with it,so assigned said girl to be his assistant?,neh she was a friend no matter their rank was.</p><p>Where was he?</p><p>Oh right,Charles.</p><p>That one friend that was the definition of a fallen angel,his optimistic aura and childish attitude just sparked something in Henry,and his naiveness and how he always think of others before him,ugh don't get Henry started there.</p><p>Sometimes he just imagined Charles,face red and soft moan came from his mouth as Henry fuck him,kissing him roughly as they separate with a line of droo-.</p><p>What do you mean that is not what were talking about.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Oh right,gosh sorry(not sorry)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He left the bathroom after adding the 'decoration'(real gold necklaces and such),on his neck and hat.</p><p>(I wont describe their clothing cause im bad at that)</p><p>He was gripping tightly at Ellie's arm as he walk,Ellie chuckled at this,she never saw Henry to be the scared and jumpy type.</p><p>I guess this Charles guy just had that impact on Henry.</p><p> </p><p>Charles sneezed,he was back at the pilot seat as he taught of the best place he can crash his helicopter too.</p><p>He decided to go to the cafeteria,since from their the explosions can travel to the lowest part with ease and the top one will fall.</p><p>He braced himself,he was already near.</p><p>3<br/>
2<br/>
1</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Red lights were flashing as he groaned,and his body was in pain,it seemed that he forgot to use seatbelts and was thrown to the exact middle of the cafeteria room,the sound was muffled by his headphones,which is a good thing he guess.</p><p>Some toppats were either running or have their guns pointed at him.</p><p>He took the remote,closing his eyes before pressing the button.</p><p>Nothing happened,he opened his eyes.</p><p>He kept on pushing the button,again and again,and it seems that the alarm was turning off and on because of the remote.</p><p>The fuck?</p><p>Someone dashed to kick the remote out of his grasp,and boy he was good he didn't even scratch Charles' finger.</p><p>He chuckled nervously,before rasing his hands in surrender.</p><p>He already knew what will happen next,though he didn't know why his greatest plan didn't work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Labcoebxuckesbdixn my old writing on this chapter was gone,but thanks to that i upgraded my writing on this chapter lol.</p><p>Also anyone knew why it didn't work?</p><p>And no not because of plot armor.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. She kinda simped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie now knows why Henry is head over hills for Charles,and maybe she is too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda made for just jokes,a filler so yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two guys have been holding both of his arm,though gentle but with a hint of carefulness,with his strength and training,he could easily free himself from their grasp,but what will he obtain from that,temporary freedom?.</p><p>And besides,this is the Toppat's base,when he crashed he was sure he was on the fifth or sixth floor,and each floor has Toppats that were too many for him to handle,and of course jumping to the window is a no go,he still wants to be alive even if he is captured thank you very much.</p><p>The building was elegant to say the least,but was what surprising was how the walls are only filled with toppat members,no elegant paintings,or priceless antiques or artifacts in display.</p><p>Maybe they(the army) underestimated the toppat's code of being their for their members.</p><p>Anyways,like i said he was being gently transferred to what he suppose is where they keep their prisoners,he can see some inside a red capsule,weirdly enough they passed through it,and Charles was being carried to a normal jail,bars and all,and was spacious than he expected,the room was peaceful,light is enough to give the place a comforting illumination,but not too bright to make someone flinch when looked at.</p><p>Weirdly enough this is more clean and nice than his room will ever be,minus his helicopter-styled long pillow of course(don't ask).</p><p>But still,this is prison for them,that means he is a prisoner,a bed was placed on his left,and he took a seat there and completely analyzed the room.</p><p>The jail has a door like the others,and when opened he only had one way of exit but to the door in front of him,bars are in good condition and no sign of failure happening soon,a single camera,has an indicator if its being used by a blinking red light(what do you mean like in among us?,whats that?).</p><p>He was able to sleep properly that night,the bed was soft enough for him to not feel like his sleeping on the floor,he would rather dance there than sleep.</p><p>He was given two meals one for breakfast and one for dinner,he would rather skip breakfast to have lunch instead but he won't be complaining.</p><p>Camera is used often,and not even a single visitor came when he was doing his daily routine of exercise.</p><p>He has been there for three days,yet nothing changed,except when the doors slid open,revealing a girl with red hair,her hat decorated with flowers,her very presence already signaling domination,her glares more powerful than SuperStick's laser eyes.</p><p>She for some reason has a floating pen beside her,carrying a checkbook with her.</p><p>"Charles Calvin"</p><p>"Age:22"</p><p>"Gender:Male"</p><p>"Occupation:Private Pilot"</p><p>"Status:Well"</p><p>"State:Confused"</p><p>"Prisoner is in great shape,not planning to escape even once,mostly laying on the bed,dances very well"</p><p>She then left,leaving Charles confused,how the hell was that pen floating,hoe did she know all of that,DID THEY WATCHED HIM DANCE TO SPEND THE TIME LAST TIME?.</p><p>He covered his face with his hands,groaning as he laid himself to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Ellie chuckled to herself,she was always wondering on what their leader saw on the pilot and now she sees just why.</p><p>Everyone else should have looked at her or did something angrily,while Charles while just a there,watching her curiously,not even a single hate on his face,he even looked like a small pup that time,it was hella cute.</p><p>And she isn't one to be passive and greedy,but hell she wanted him for herself,she just liked to imagine herself in his,strong and buffed arms,his rock hard chest,and of course the way he dances so smoothly nonetheless of his built,she just wants to make him cosplay like a cat boy,a bunny boy or a maid one.</p><p>She shook her head immediately,first of all,Henry already had his eyes on him,and she won't be a friend who will be a snake because of love.</p><p>She already have everything she would ever want,more even,a partner is for sometime,but not now.</p><p>Right her boss is sitting on his chair,pressure visible on him and relieved when he saw the smile on her face,that is always a sign for good news.</p><p>"Boss,i do agree on what you said"</p><p>"Thank goodness,now try your best to recruit him"</p><p>"Of course,i will do everything i can"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Headphone Bois and Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHHHHHH,THE NEW AMONG US UPDATE AHHHH,YES I KNEW ABOUT THE AIRSHIP ALREADY WHAT I WAS HAPPY ABOUT WAS THE FREE HATS I CAN FINALLY COSPLAY DAVE AND MORE(I CANT RP CHARLES SINCE I HAVE NO MONEY HUHU),I WISH IT STILL FREE ON MOBILE HSKCBEJSNDEOSNCNC</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Of course Sir" Ellie bowed slightly before leaving,giving Henry to let go of the air he didn't know was holding.</p><p>Why is he so scared?,i mean the worst that could happen if he told the truth was a simple shocked expression on the other,him resisting the toppat's holding him down,anger and tears on his eyes as he screams profanities,'traitor' and 'you lier',then he will slightly look down,breathing heavily as he looked at Henry's eyes once again,and with the most cracked and broken voice he will say "i thought you were my best friend".</p><p>He didn't realize he was gawking at the skies for a good few minutes,that tears where formed on his eyes and dropped to the ground but not before gliding on his face giving a cold touch.</p><p>He wiped the tears,god he was exaggerating,but then again,that might happen,so him being him,decided to bring the future to become a present.</p><p>He tapped a button.</p><p>"Ellie,change of plans,bring him here"</p><p>"Are you sure,sir?"</p><p>".....Yes,take your time"</p><p>He took a deep breath,he is going to fachandsarles now,right now,yes now...but...no!,now its now or never,then go with the never.</p><p>Henry slammed his hands angrily at the piloting device(i don't know what that is huhu)thanks god it wasn't broken.</p><p>He needed to think,so he closed his eyes,made his breath back to normal and think.</p><p>He will,keep his identity hidden...for now.</p><p>"Boss" the simple voice of appearance made Henry jolt,he was about to turn his chair and face them but remembered that since it was Ellie's voice,Charles was with him.</p><p>"Leave us" he said in a slightly different tone,Ellie didn't question it,doing another bow before leaving the two of them alone like he requested.</p><p>Charles was on the back fidgeting on his fingers.</p><p>"Charles Calvin" He jolted at that,and immediately started shaking and sweating.</p><p>"Let's make this simple"<br/>"I called you here so i could have a talk with you"<br/>"You see you're a strong,brave,smart and risky man,i knew that just from your first appearance,i mean someone crashing their helicopter and plan on exploding along with it,who else would think of that,sure it failed,but if it worked without any flaws all of us here could have died right?"</p><p>"I thought you are gonna make it simple?" Charles was speaking with him with slight venom,and to Henry felt a sting on his heart is an understatement.</p><p>"...fine,I want you to join the Toppats"</p><p>"Hah!,what kind of bullshit is that?"</p><p>Henry smiled a little as he looked at the skies once again.</p><p>"I know that it sound stupid,but then again you had nowhere left to go,i will give you time to think about it,just remember that even if i am the leader means i can control all of my subjects,some will kill you on the spot"</p><p>Charles was...bewildered his mouth opened as thousand questions filled his head.</p><p>"You can ask three" the leader in front of him said,as if he can read his thoughts.</p><p>"Why can't communicate with the government with my earpiece?"</p><p>"Ah yes,someone hijacked it so it can't do such thing,something about blocking transmissions yadda yadda"</p><p>"Why not just take them?"</p><p>"Oh you want me to?,i can order some members here and do it"</p><p>"T-that won't be necessary"</p><p>Henry chuckled at this,you can always hear that glint of fear when the topic is always about his headphones.</p><p>"I know a precious and most priced item when i see one,and i can tell that those headphones are exactly your priced possession...last one"</p><p>He seemed to think,the silence deafening for Henry.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>Henry felt his heart beat faster,he tilted his head a little,making sure to not make Charles recognize him.</p><p>"Ask questions you're ready to face the answer,Dear Charlie"</p><p>He heard the other gasp,about to ask a question when the door behind him opened.</p><p>"You can roam the base Charles,be sure not to get killed,think about what the offer,i will give you whatever i can"</p><p>Charles seemed like he was gonna ask again,but stopped himself and left.</p><p>Henry bitterly smiled,looking at the simple red design of their navigation system as tears fell from his eyes,he really is so biased when it comes to Charles,he is supposed.to be a strong leader,and there he is being soft and pampering Charles whenever he can,but what he said is the truth,others were dieing to kill him,and if it ain't only for his threats,he really must have been killed.</p><p>But still it hurts,hiding his identity to someone he desperately wants the other to know.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Charles just looked at the floor.</p><p>He was walking that much is known,but his mind is filled with questions and it seems that sooner his head might explode.</p><p>He bumped into someone that snapped him out of his thoughts,papers were scattered and falling everywhere as someone picked them up.</p><p>"S-sorry" he apologized,helping the other on picking the papers up,he got curious the contents of the papers seemed important.</p><p>"Here" he raised an eyebrow,a man stood in front of him,handing the pile of papers to him.</p><p>"Wh-what?" </p><p>"Important documents of the Toppats,go ahead take it"</p><p>He may or may not did what he was told,sprinting off with a smile thinking that they could have regretted doing it.</p><p> </p><p>He is so going to regret running there.</p><p>A playful smile was on his lips,checking his watch as he look at every second passed.</p><p>The same man ran to him,sweating heavily and was panting.</p><p>He released a small giggle,not enough for anyone to hear than himself .</p><p>"How did the others welcomed you?,i'm pretty sure it was a warm one considering you were a prisoner,running,and trying to escape with our most important informations?" The other glared at him,and he just showed him a smile.</p><p>He was resting his hand on his knees,still breathing heavily as he give the papers back.</p><p>"Y-yeah it was,if you think being pointed at by more than 20 guns was a warm welcome then sure" </p><p>"Who are you again?" </p><p>Charles looked up,he saw a fine man in front of him,with the same look like his headphones,just in a different color.</p><p>"You,but stronger" he managed to sass his heart still beating fast from earlier.</p><p>"Oh...i like strong men,follow me" the other spoke quietly but enough for him to hear,he eyed the man,doubting but still following him nonetheless.</p><p>He now was on a room,filled with monitors with green numbers and letter so many that he already are having a headache just trying to figure out one word or something.</p><p>"Help with me the papers yeah?" He pushed Charles a chair,with wheels on the bottom and his favorite thing to do in every chair,he spun on it.</p><p>They just sat their together for a while,doing whatever Charles was told to do,they were soon to be done when he saw that the rooms are also full of cameras...</p><p>"Oh yeah,i also handle the surveillance,great Dancing by the way" the other said,taking the papers and left.</p><p>Charles...well uhhhh he just looked around,he found a mic,with a red square button below it,he smiled pressing it and taking a breath to say.</p><p>"BOTTOMHATS!!!!!!"</p><p>It echoed to the whole base,it creating a feedback that rang on their ears,even Charles heard it and had to block his ears with his hand,he laughed after,and the emotionless man returned.</p><p>"You should have seen their faces,they were so triggered" he said with a small smile,which made Charles laugh harder,the man giggled.</p><p>"Burt Curtis" he reached a hand out.</p><p>Charles raised an eyebrow before grabbing it and shaking it gratefully.</p><p>"Charles Calvin"</p><p>"Wanna mess things up,i can take you on a tour?"</p><p>"Hell Yeah!!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I LOVED creating this chapter so much.......EXPECT THE NEXT BOOK TO BE A CHARLES X BURT,IT GOES BRRRRRRRR</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Simps,simpers,jealousy and a totally normal meeting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A new simper has arrived, and someone is jealous lol.</p><p>I really don't know if this is long enough, i forgot what the plot of this story even, but then again i created this a crack fic of sorts.</p><p>But i was feeling good, my fav keico content creator now uploaded a video, it was uploaded for a while and i wanted to write this immediately but i didn't know what to put, not to mention i was kinda having a rest after my 20th work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was taken to every floor the building shouldn't have, but starting on where they met to going up, apparently Burt can't take him any lower from earlier or the boss will get FURIOUS if he get shot.</p><p>But that doesn't stop them from ensuing chaos from every floor they come, you left your room for a while?, great now go ahead and wonder where your other half of that fricking socks of yours went, oh did a mention the sheets and your pillows are all over the place?..no? then now you know.</p><p>Charles is having fun wrecking everything he can ,he is a big fan of destruction and explosions and that's a fact he isn't embarrassed to share.</p><p>Oh look a beautiful,expensive looking vase, great you now have 56 broken pieces of it ,you're welcome!.</p><p>Burt obviously joins the chaos from time to time, mostly to people he had a grudge on, but wrecking things for fun is still wrecking things for fun.</p><p>All Burt heard however was the "fun" part.</p><p>They were about to go and destroy another empty room when a man with an orange red moustache and same colored eyebrows showed his presence on the two, radiating a sense of fear to Charles only (Burt is still emotionless af).</p><p>"Who are you and what are you doing here?" His rough voice rang through the halls making Charles gulp, all his time in the army and he only met someone too intimidating now, and that pistol pointed at him doesn't help on easing the environment AT ALL.</p><p>"Sir,i'm just "taking" him around the place,besides you don't want to hurt him" </p><p>"Oh enlighten me Mr.Monotone why i can't pull the trigger and spill this obvious pilot's blood?"</p><p>"Because his the man boss is talking about"</p><p>A split second of what seemed like a stopped time (blame dio i guess) before the man slowly and i mean SLOWLY put his gun back to rest on his belt.</p><p>"YA serious this is the guy?" </p><p>"Yes I am, and if you will excuse us were going back to destroying stuff, and blame everything on you throwing a tantrum again" Burt simply said dragging Charles by the arm.</p><p>He was weirded out, why is he labeled as "the man",yes he is quite manly if he believe so himself, but when your quoted by your enemies by that, it just seem weird.</p><p>"Who is he?" He asked once the man was out of his sight.</p><p>"Right Hand Man"</p><p>"You know that's just a title right?"</p><p>"Believe me only Regibald(not a typo) knows his full name"</p><p>The two grew quiet after that,Charles just letting Burt drag him everywhere, maybe it was the not-so threatening appearance of Burt, or his weirdly iconic headphones that ironically looks exactly like his but only on a palish brown color that made Charles trust the guy.</p><p> </p><p>He saw the man dragged by Mr.Monotone out of his field of sight, weirdly enough he has a smirk on his face.</p><p>Licking his lips,he finally realized why their boss just had to pick the man above others, hell even the clan itself.</p><p>He walked the other way the two went,satisfied with what he saw today, at least satisfied for now.</p><p>"HEY BURT!!!" A man in blue tophat and blonde hair ran to them, hands resting on his knees as he breath heavily.</p><p>"Mmm what is it?" He asked.</p><p>"Reginald is angry because of the chaos done and wants to have a meeting, he didn't announced this because he made an excuse that it was Sir Right Hand throwing a tantrum again." Burt may or may not have looked at Charles then raised both of his eyebrows.</p><p>"He also wants the pilot out of this" He added, both of them ignoring the slight venom.</p><p>"Here i'll walk with you to the room they discussed" it was simple grab in the hand the blonde man letting it go as Burt walked with him, once Burt gained a few distance from the guy, he looked at Charles, glared at him before putting two of his fingers on his eyes then pointing it to him.</p><p>Charles was just left there confused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried the space after commas, i'm not completely used to it yet but i tried my best, i usually just puts a space there since i mostly forgot to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thoroughly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry better make a decision, after all its for the oblivious Charles' sake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hmmm looks like i had put a plot in here my mistake.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me again why we are here?" His gold chained hat jingled as he moves his head slightly.</p><p>"I have a lot of things to do" he added.</p><p>"We both know that all you will do is look at the skies why being such a drama queen on that pilot crush of yours" Reginald spoke, voice angry as he stared at Henry.</p><p>Henry faked a gasp, before releasing crocodile tears.</p><p>"H-how dare you, i-i can throw you of this ship because your being mean to me, i-i'll tell momma on this." The others was snickering, resulting on Reginald glaring at them, while Ellie aka the Mommy in this situation rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Apparently more than half of the tophats are complaining on why floor eight and higher is pure chaos, and whoever the mastermind is, has the audacity to blame Right Hand Man throwing a tantrum"</p><p>The doors swung open revealing two other tophats.</p><p>"Ain't i right Burt?" Said man just raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders and mouthing a yeah.</p><p>"See punish him"</p><p>"Oh no, like being stuck in front of a computer i can't use for myself and a stack of papers that is there for me 'not' to do is enough punishment" the snickering grew louder ignoring Burt just shaming them for making him do their work.</p><p>"Then the other guy he is with(the guy i am obviously not jealous of)" Sven stated, making Henry raise his eyebrows.</p><p>"You have a partner in crime? surprising really, spill his name"</p><p>"Ah i believe you won't even touch a finger on him" </p><p>"Oh please Burt i'm the leader in the airship division i'm pretty sure i can do anything i want wi-</p><p>"Its Charles, Charles Calvin"</p><p>Henry almost choked, oh wait he just did.</p><p>Looking Burt in the eye mischievously he stated.</p><p>"You just had to drag him into that shenanigans of yours to go scott free didn't you?"</p><p>Burt shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>A loud bang on the table captured all of their attention to the man who caused it.</p><p>"We all know this is getting nowhere, I'm gonna go straight to the point here, make them blame me for all i care"</p><p>"Henry, I'm keeping that pilot of yours"</p><p>"Excuse me..." Henry knew what was the meaning behind RHM wanting to 'keep' Charles, and his just trying to process the information.</p><p>"You heard me" </p><p>"You are not keeping him" His voice furious, more than he had ever been in his whole life ,Charles isn't an accessory, or a trophy they earned, he was Henry's greatest treasure having him here before even going to kidnap the man (he kinda sorta planned on kidnapping Charles), and this guy just had the audacity to say that.</p><p>"I'm not saying I can keep him for myself, i meant WE can keep him for OURSELVES" </p><p>"You're disgusting"</p><p>"Ahhh Henry, you being the leader is the right choice and all but your just so naive on this things, just remember that i can report this to the other division leaders and they will immediately throw you out" The others grew quiet, the thick tension choking the others.</p><p>The two is just looking at each other Rhm with smirk on his face and Henry glaring at him.</p><p>"No" </p><p>Laughter was released from Rhm's mouth wiping a tear of joy after he calmed down.</p><p>"That isn't the answer Henry, nor an option"</p><p>He stand heading for the door.</p><p>"We both know you won't stop me from doing anything i want with him, but i guess i'll "calm down" for a while".</p><p>He opened the door.</p><p>"Oh and Henry, just a reminder that you are, still a thief, the only thing stopping you from having him is your lack of greed for the guy, better get a move on, before i do"</p><p>He closed the door, leaving everyone (except Burt) in shock, especially Henry.</p><p>There are times when he would just waltz in the middle of a heist when they are being shot by 10 mens.</p><p>There are times where he would just kill someone because hell its for fun.</p><p>He is a lousy, wing it type of a criminal, those schemes are really just plans in a different point of perspective or added some common sense.</p><p>This is actually the first time he thinks so thoroughly.</p><p>Ellie was about to knock in the door the Leader went to but decided against it, leaving with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>He hates the fact that Rhm was right, even if he was the leader he can't just order him to be thrown out, that would raise suspicion from everyone.</p><p>"Charles" he spoke in a silent whisper.</p><p>"What should i do now?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MY FAC KEICO CREATOR JUST UPLOADED THREE VIDEOS, well not exactly three videos but three animations in a video so yeah im in the best mood today, and im gonna take a break from writing in here, i collected a decent amount of ideas in the Identity V fandom and will write again there.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hahah,im used to words count and not characters count,so i dunno if this is long enough lol lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>